


the world is our ___.

by staticbees



Series: a demonstration, of sorts [2]
Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen, The Stanley Parable Demo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: There was a feeling of liberation in the air, like no one could ever hold them down. 428 could tell the Narrator felt it too. There wouldn’t be anyone telling them what to do anymore, no signs, no arrows, no instructions. Just 428 and the Narrator, forging their own path forward. They were free. This was exactly the way, right now, that things were meant to happen.





	the world is our ___.

The metal walls of the escape elevator glinted in the harsh light, and the florescent lights above Employee 428 were glowing brightly, a hospital white that made everything around them shine. The Narrator was humming something, tapping his fingers to the beat, and 428 grinned. 

 

He paused for a moment, and they looked up, shading their eyes against the glare. “You know, 428,” he began. “Even if this doesn’t lead outside, even if it doesn’t lead to freedom,  _ something else will _ . We won’t just give up, we’ll keep trying, we’ll find a way! Even if it takes us months to do so. I promise, we’ll make our way out of here,” he added, optimistic. 

 

“Before all this, you know, the demo was all I was focused on. But now that it’s not working, I’ve realized that there’s  _ more out there _ ! The office isn’t the whole world, only a small,  _ insignificant _ speck in the great cosmos that makes up our universe. But it used to seem like it to me. I would’ve never  _ dreamed  _ that I’d be able to escape!” His voice was hopeful and bright, and 428 could hear the repetitive thrum of the elevator, machinery clicking and lights humming, beneath his words, constant and calming. 

 

“Now, you aren’t special in any regard;  _ anyone _ could’ve come along and  _ broken _ the demo.” He huffed, and 428 rolled their eyes. “Just… whatever happens after we get out of this elevator- remember it for me, okay? It might be important later. Or it might not be. But... just in case. This is an  _ adventure _ , after all.”

 

428 nodded, stumbling forward as the elevator stopped abruptly. The doors slid open, and they squinted at the bright light that came pouring out. Their eyes finally adjusted, and they gaped at the sight in front of them. The sky was a pale blue, tinted pink by the sunrise, and the sun was high in the sky, casting pale shadows on the field surrounding them. A path stretched into the distance, bordered by a stone wall, and bushes and trees dotted the grass around them. A telephone pole stood near them, the only sign of civilization for miles. Birds flew overhead, and puffy white clouds drifted across the sky. 428’s eyes widened, and the Narrator drew in a breath.

 

“It’s so… beautiful,” he whispered. “I never thought that I’d actually  _ make it outside. _ ”

 

428 began to walk forward, stumbling on the uneven ground. They caught themselves, and stood up, legs wobbling slightly. The Narrator chuckled, and 428 grinned, continuing down the path. Birds chirped around them and leaves rustled in the wind, a sweet tune that was so unlike the cold, mechanical drone of the office. Dew dotted the grass around them, and they could feel a cool breeze on their skin. 

 

There was a feeling of liberation in the air, like no one could ever hold them down. 428 could tell the Narrator felt it too. There wouldn’t be anyone telling them what to do anymore, no signs, no arrows, no instructions. Just 428 and the Narrator, forging their own path forward. They were  _ free _ . This was exactly the way, right now, that things were meant to happen. 

 

And 428 was happy. 


End file.
